Yet Another Night of the Living Dead
by L1701E
Summary: Chapter 2 up! The Southside Misfits are back in a new post-Halloween adventure, where they deal with an old enemy attacking an Illinois town! RR Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Yet Another Night of the Living Dead**

**Disclaimer: The Southside Misfits are creations of Aaron Whitaker. Raven belongs to Sunbow and Hasbro. All other characters belong to their respective owners. This is a story done simply for fun. And here's your quote: "Those s'more-making bastards!" - Stan Smith, _American Dad_**

**L1701E here! That's right, welcome to a brand new Halloween adventure starring the Southside Misfits! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: On the Way!

**A road in Illinois**

_Vrrrrrrr..._

A tour bus raced down a highway heading out of the Windy City. The bus was not an ordinary bus, as it housed a very special rock band: The Southside Rockers, a group of teenage mutant musicians that were becoming a quick sensation in the Midwestern U.S. The Southside Rockers were also a team of teenage superheroes: The Southside Misfits, an unofficial offshoot of the Misfit team.

Behind the driver's seat was Raven, a member of the GI Joe team. A former Cobra pilot, she eventually defected to the Joe team. She was ferrying the West Coast Misfits to a gig in Redstone, a small town in central Illinois. The inside of the bus was quite a sight.

Thanks to an earlier adventure where the Southside Misfits aided an alien race, they showed gratitude by modifying the bus with tessaract technology, which Southsider Johnny B called "TARDIS tech", making it very big and roomy on the inside. Inside, the young mutants resided and had some fun.

"You are kidding me." A teenage boy with a black mullet frowned as he crossed his arms. He was wearing black sunglasses, and a white lab coat over a pair of jeans and a purple-and-black checkerboard shirt with the top button undone and a thin yellow tie. He was sitting at a round wooden table with his feet up on a chair. Born John Bradley Goodwin, He was known as Johnny B. Goode as a joke on his name. His mutation granted him super-speed and the ability to generate electricity. He was also known for his genius intellect. Johnny B was one of the Southsiders' keyboardists as well.

"Oh, come on!" Another teenage boy argued, his dark hair cut shorter, with a blond streak in his bangs. He was wearing a Chicago Bears jersey with Walter Payton's number 34 on it and jeans. Michael Baxter, codenamed WrongWay as a joke on his mutant power to find anything, was the Rockers' bass guitarist and saxaphone player. He was the classic flirtatious joker of the group. He had a glass of soda next to him, and he and Johnny B were playing cards. "You have to admit, zombie films are the best kind of horror films."

"No way." Johnny B shook his head. "I prefer the alien invasion films. Besides, those zombie films are so stupid. They have no basis in reality."

"Neither do alien invasions, pal." WrongWay scowled.

"Uh, hello? This bus?" Johnny B waved. "Besides, those films show zombies being created by viruses or nerve gas. That can't happen in real life. Nerve gases cannot resurrect people, and viruses cannot survive long after the host bodies die. A virus cannot keep alive a complex multicellular being like a human the way they do in zombie films."

"You know, you are no fun, you know that? You just can't suspend disbelief, can you?"

"I can suspend disbelief, but only so much." Johnny B rolled his eyes. Observing this from a nearby couch was a blonde girl dressed in a rock t-shirt and red leather pants, holding a book she was reading. A stuffed bear was sitting next to her. Her right eye had a birthmark of a red four-pointed star on it. She was Jenni Starr, aka Shining Star. On the Southside Rockers, she occasionally played bass, but also played guitar for the group. Her mutation granted her the powers of hypnosis, and the ability to fire red energy beans from her hands and her eye.

"They're at it again." Jenni remarked to another girl sitting next to her. This girl had dark hair with red streaks in it, and she was wearing a black-and-red sweater and jeans. She was watching the film _Halloween_. This girl was Vicki Stephens, aka Vixen, the Southside Misfits' lead guitarist. She was the group's answer to the Scarlet Witch, having her own luck-manipulation powers and the ability to charm people into doing what she wanted. She also had a strange magical pendant that could transform into an actual guitar.

"Those two have been arguing horror films all month." Vicki remarked. "It wouldn't surprise me if they eventually start using fists."

"You listen here, Goodwin!" WrongWay scowled. "There is no way in hell that the Robert Englund Freddy Krueger could beat up the Jackie Earle Haley one. He'd be too busy cracking jokes! The Earle Krueger would just cut his head off!" Johnny B started laughing.

"Oh, that's original! Let me tell you something, pal. Nothing beats the original Krueger, okay? I mean, the Earle version. Where's the style? The panache? Earle Krueger may be straight up evil, but the Englund Krueger had a sense of humor about it."

"Oh, by the Goddess, they're arguing about which Freddy Krueger was better now!" Vicki groaned. She turned her head, glaring at the two boys. "Will you two clowns knock it off! I'm trying to watch my movie!"

"Do you _have_ to watch this around me?" Jenni winced at the screen, clutching her teddy bear closer.

"Why, you scared?" Vicki teased.

"...I hate horror films." Jenni winced again at the screen. "Couldn't we watch that Charlie Brown Halloween special? That's appropriate for the season!"

"Oh, come on!" Vicki started laughing. "This is the month of Halloween! No time could be more perfect for watching horror films! I mean, we faced an evil sorcerer and his army of demon zombies!**1**"

"I'm not scared of zombies." Jenni shook her head, shuddering "Zombies aren't scary to me. I am terrified of unkillable psychos with axes or machetes or claw gloves or stuff like that!" Meanwhile, Raven was keeping her eyes on the road. An African-American boy walked in the cab and sat down in the passenger seat, putting on the seat belt. He was dressed in a pair of blue jeans, and a blue sleeveless t-shirt with a yellow five-pointed star on it. His long dark hair was held back by a blue headband, and he had on biker gloves and studded wristbands. He was Jason Vincent, aka Kid Superstar, the lead singer and rhythm guitarist of the Southside Rockers. The leader of the Southside Misfits, Jason's powers involved adaptability. He had the ability to develop any power that could get him out of a situation, like if he was drowning, he'd develop gills.

"How's it going, Raven?" The young guitarist asked the Native American Joe.

"Not bad." She answered, sipping her coffee from a thermos. "We're almost there."

"You want me to take over?" Jason offered. Raven shook her head.

"Naw, thanks." She smiled and held up her coffee. "As long as I got this, I'm good."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Raven nodded. "It's too bad that Ash couldn't come with us.**2**"

"Nor could Timmy.**3**" Jason agreed with his own nod. "Aw, well. Timmy wanted to spend Halloween with his family."

"Too bad Ash couldn't come." Raven shrugged. "But he said that he had a vacation coming."

"Him, vacation." Jason chuckled. "That I'd love to see."

**Aruba**

"Ahhh..." Ashley J. "Ash" Williams smiled to himself, laying back on a hammock. "This is the life." The supermarket worker/killer of Deadites had decided to relax on a beach. The dark-haired man, clad in a pair of blue cargo shorts and a black t-shirt, a pair of black Ray-Bans over his eyes, decided to lay on a hammock that was being held up by a pair of palm trees. He also had on his new prosthetic hand.**4** A pretty waitress, wearing a blue bikini with a grass skirt, walked up to him, a Budweiser on her tray.

"Your brewski, sir." She announced perkily. Ash brought down his Ray-Bans, and smirked. The man took the beer, making sure he had an opportunity to gaze briefly at the waitress's ample chest.

"Thanks, toots." Ash smirked, using his prosthetic hand to remove the bottle's cap. The waitress gasped slightly at the hand. Ash's smirk never left. "Don't worry, toots. The hand's a new prosthetic."

"How'd you lose it? In Afghanistan?" The waitress blinked.

"Hunting accident." Ash answerd simply, sipping his beer. "The hand's a special order." He grinned at the waitress. "Hey toots, how 'bout you and I ditch this place, and I can show you some of the hand's..." The Chosen One grinned lecherously. "...special features?"

"I have plans." She explained, walking away. Ash smiled at the waitress.

"I hate to see 'em leave, but I love to watch 'em go." The dark-haired Deadite-slayer chuckled to himself, sipping his beer. After he finished, he put his hands behind his head and started to nod off. After about a half-hour of sleep, he heard screaming. It made him fall off his hammock. "Wha-wha?"

"RUN!" The waitress screamed as she ran by. "MONSTER!"

"Monster?" Ash blinked. He turned and saw a truck-sized green-scaled bipedal monster with a crocodile's snout, sharp teeth, and red eyes roaring as it smashed a wall of the open bar that Ash had gotten his beer. "Aw, hell no!" With a mental command, his prosthetic hand morphed into its chainsaw mode.

**A cemetery in Redstone, Illinois**

Two figures walked towards the cemetery. One was pushing a dolly with a green oil drum that had military markings on it. The second figure was holding a book.

"Alright, fella." The dolly-holding figure grunted as he put the dolly down. "You sure ya don't need a mask?"

"I will be quite alright." The second reassured, his voice accented. "My powers will protect me." The second figure smiled, patting his book.

"Okay, let's do this." The first figure opened the drum, causing a noxious green gas to erupt from the drum. "Okay, fella! Do your stuff!"

"As you wish." The second figure opened his book and started chanting in an arcane language. The green gas stopped in midair as a pink aura formed around the it. The cloud then went over the cemetery, and something horrifying occurred.

**1**** – See "Zombies in Chicago"**

**2 –**** Ash Williams, whom the Southsiders met during "Zombies in Chicago".**

**3 –**** Timothy Webster, aka Exo, a character of Metal Dragoon's, who appeared in the first couple of Southside Misfit stories.**

**4**** – Johnny B. Goode built Ash Williams a new prosthetic hand after his own was destroyed during "Zombies in Chicago".**


	2. Arrival!

**Yet Another Night of the Living Dead**

**Disclaimer: My cat made off with it, and now I can't find it. Sorry!**

Chapter 2: Arrival!

**Avengers Mansion**

Jennifer Walters, the teenage Amazon powerhouse known as the Sensational She-Hulk, walked into the Avengers Mansion's living room, where she noticed Spencer Burton, the armored speedster known as Sonic Blue, watching TV. He was holding a bowl of popcorn and a glass of soda.

"Whatcha watching?" Jennifer asked, leaning over the couch.

"Basketball." Spencer answered. "Miami Heat versus the Houston Rockets. You know, I really wish Cincinnati would get its own basketball team. I mean, we got the Reds in baseball, and the Bengals in football, but no NBA team. It's embarrassing."

"The Heat, huh?" Jennifer winced. "Aren't you worried that Razor will be mad at you for watching the Heat? He's been on a tear since LeBron made that announcement." Spencer rolled his blue eyes.

"Jenny, I'm from Cincinnati. What do I care about LeBron James deciding to dump Cleveland? That's his problem. Although I do have to admit, I would love to see the reaction if the Heat play in Cleveland. It's going to be nasty."

"Hey..." Jenny pointed at the screen, blinking. "Is that Razor?" Spencer gaped at the screen.

"Yeah, that is him. What's he doing on the-Oh God, he's going for LeBron." A crashing could be heard from the TV. "Oh, that tackle looked brutal."

"Man, he is beating him mercilessly, isn't he?" Jenny winced at the screen as the sounds of a beating and Razor's fighting and cursing erupted from the screen.

"_YOU TRAITOR!_" Razor roared. "_YOU LYING PUNK! COME BACK HERE AND TAKE YOUR BEATING, YOU LITTLE-!_" The television continued to show Kid Razor, Cleveland's local superhero, laying a smackdown on the former Olympian, and NBA All-Star. "_THIS IS FOR CLEVELAND, PUNK! YOU LYING TRAITOROUS PIECE OF GARBAGE!_"

"That will hurt." Jenny winced. Spencer sighed and shook his head.

"This doesn't surprise me."

**Redstone, Illinois**

The Southside Misfits' tour bus rolled into the small town of Redstone. Redstone was a small town in central Illinois, around 75 miles outside of Chicago, the Southside Misfits' traditional stomping grounds.

"Tell the other kids we're almost there." Raven told Jason.

"Sure thing, Raven." Jason nodded, unbuckling his seat and leaving the cab. Meanwhile, inside the bus, Jenni Starr and Vicki Stephens were watching a horror movie. Well, Vicki was watching the movie. Jenni was reading a book, trying to ignore the film. She was also clutching a teddy bear.

"Vicki, please." Jenni tried to concentrate on her book. "This movie is scary!"

"That's the point of a horror film, Jen." Vicki smirked, scarfing down some popcorn. "They're supposed to scare you." Jenni sighed.

"Fine." The blonde sighed, closing her book and getting up. "Me and Barry are going somewhere else where we can read without screams in the background." She started to leave the room. "Come on, Barry." Jenni mumbled to her bear. "Let's go get away from the crazy lady and her scary movies." Vicki chuckled and shook her head.

"No stomach. Girl has no stomach for these things." The dark-haired mutant scarfed down some popcorn, chuckling to herself. A crunching sound could be heard from the screen. "Ohhhhhh!" She whooped. "Wow! Jenni, you missed it! He just ripped this guy's arm off! And now he's eating it!" She turned her head and saw Johnny B and Mike staring at her strangely. "What?"

"...you really got horror films on the brain, you know that?" Mike blinked.

"What?" Vicki blinked. "I love horror films. I always have."

"What're you watching?" Johnny B asked.

"_Attack of the Chainsaw Man 3._ This one is a classic." Vicki explained. "This one had that guy in it. Y'know, the guy who was in that movie about that reactor and the rabid horses?"

"Oh yeah, I know that guy." Johnny B nodded. Meanwhile, Raven was getting a call. The Native American woman put on a headset.

"Talk to me."

"Hello, Raven. How's it going?" General Hawk's voice greeted on the other end.

"Hello, General." Raven smiled. "How're things at the Pit?"

"Alright. Just kicked Althea and Todd out of Cover Girl's Wolverine tank."

"Caught them making out in it again?" Raven smirked.

"Yeah. Listen, I'm calling you as well as the West Coast crew." Hawk announced.

"Is something wrong, General?"

"Well...remember that conflagration you and the Southside kids had with that sorcerer some time back?**1**" Hawk asked.

"Yeah, why?" Raven blinked. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, there is." Hawk answered. "The Necronomicon. It's vanished." Raven's eyes widened.

"_What?_" She yelped. "Hawk, I told you! You had to find a way to destroy the damn thing!"

"I had Airtight try to destroy it, but he had no luck." Hawk explained. "The blasted thing disappeared, like it had a mind of its own or something."

_Disappeared by itself?_ Raven blinked. _This is odd. But then again, that book is the source of what Vicki calls 'some seriously bad mojo'. It's a big evil magic thing, so maybe it can do that. Maybe the book can't be destroyed._ "Do you want us to keep an eye out for anything unusual?"

"That would be appreciated, Raven." Hawk responded.

"I'll let the kids know." Raven nodded.

"Thank you, Raven. Hawk out." Hawk ended the connection. At that moment, Raven noticed a sign that had "Welcome to Redstone" on it. The Native American woman smiled gratefully. She wanted to stop and get something to eat. She eagerly grabbed a microphone attached to the dashboard and pressed a button.

"Hey, kids! We've finally arrived at Redstone! Our next stop is at the nearest gas station to get fueled up! As soon as we stop, I got a call from General Hawk, it's very important. Thank you." A few minutes later, the Southside Rockers' bus pulled up to a gas station. Raven unbuckled herself and left the cab. She entered the main area of the bus and noticed the Southside Misfits all gathered up.

"This better be good." A tall muscular African-American teenager with five o'clock shadow and dreadlocks, snorted. He was dressed all in black: biker gloves, boots, leather pants, and sleeveless t-shirt. He was the Southside Rockers' drummer: Eric Phillips, aka Trouble. Blessed by his X-Gene with superhuman strength and invulnerability, Eric got his codename because of his temper (and famously foul mouth) getting him constantly into trouble.

"Are we there yet?" A red-headed girl of Asian heritage blinked, looking up from a Nintendo DS she was playing with. Lisa Blaze, aka Fyre, was one of the Southsiders' keyboardists. She was of Irish and Cambodian heritage, and somewhat crazy. She had flight and pyrokinetic powers, and had a big crush on the East Coast Misfit known as Pyro. "I'm bored."

"Yes, we're there." Raven sighed. "Now listen, Southsiders. I just got a call from General Hawk."

"How's he doing?" Jenni smiled. "How're the East Coasters?"

"I'm sure they're fine." Raven answered politely. "You guys remember that incident with Abdul Alhazred and the Necronomicon, right?"

"Goddess, don't remind me." Vicki shivered. "That book scared the heebie-jeebies out of me. The bad mojo from that book..." The dark-haired guitarist and luck manipulator shuddered. "If I never see that damn thing again, it'll be too soon."

"Yeah, well..." The Joe pilot sighed as she tried to break the news. "The Necronomicon's gone. Vanished. Airtight at the Pit had been trying to find a way to destroy the book, but it disappeared." The Southsiders gasped and chattered.

"Oh, no!" Jenni gasped.

"Aww, damn!" Eric groaned, lightly thumping a chair in disbelief.

"Oh, Goddess..." Vicki moaned.

"I'm sorry." Raven sighed. "But we shouldn't let this get us down. Hawk has advised all the Misfit teams to keep an eye out, and I'm sure the other teams alerted the other heroes."

"Shouldn't we call Ash and let him know?" Jason frowned in concern, crossing his arms.

"How?" Mike asked. "The guy's in Aruba, and we don't have his number. Not to mention he doesn't own a cell phone."

"He got a weird hatred for those things." Mike shook his head.

"I don't blame him." Lisa winced. "Aliens can use those to find people to abduct." The other Southsiders rolled their eyes at Lisa's goofy statement.

"And knowing Ash, he's probably gotten himself into his own trouble." Raven finished.

**Aruba**

_CRASH!_

"Ahhh!" Ash Williams grunted as he flew through the wall of the bar. "Ugh..." The Chosen One grunted as he got to his feet, rubbing his head. "That's gonna leave a mark..."

"GRARGH!" The green monster roared as it smashed its way through the wall after Ash. The dark-haired supermarket worker grinned evilly.

"Come on, ya big stupid ugly jackass!" Ash snapped, his prosthetic morphing back into its chainsaw mode. With a mental command, the chainsaw started up. Now, normally, a chainsaw's whirring blades and engine would make a recognizable, if not very loud noise. But this prosthetic's chainsaw mode had a silent running feature, reducing the noise down to an almost pleasant-sounding hum. Ash couldn't help but smirk. _Gotta give that Johnny B kid credit. He thinks of everything. _The supermarket worker barely dodged the monster's claws. "Yeow! Gotta watch that! Nearly lost my head!"

"GARRRGH!" The monster roared.

**Redstone**

"You know what?" Jenni waved her hands as she got up from her seat. "Let's not let this get us down. Yeah, the Necronomicon is dangerous, but there's nothing we can do about it now. It'll turn up. And if it does, I'm sure that somebody can deal with it. All we can do is keep an eye out until it turns up again." Jason nodded in agreement.

"Jenni's right." He admitted with a sigh. "Look, all we can do now is just play the gig and keep an eye out for the book."

"That shouldn't be too hard." Mike quipped. "Just notice when people start walking out of cemeteries with dirt falling off them."

**_Well, well, well! Looks like our heroes are getting ready to run into disaster! What insanity will happen next? Who did that ceremony in the cemetery? Are the citizens of Redstone insane? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!_**

**1 – See "Zombies in Chicago"**


End file.
